Innocence
by Theressa
Summary: It was an innocent question that Ritsuka never knew for multiple reasons. Soubi was more than happy to tell Ritsuka the answer. He even "demonstrated" the answer too.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

**Innocence**

Theressa

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Question<strong>

* * *

><p>"Soubi," the adult hummed his answer. His eyes were closed, his subconsciousness now gone as he carefully listened to the teen's voice, "where do babies . . . come from?"<p>

It was an innocent question that Ritsuka should have known, but he never really learned it. His mother was too busy _abusing _him to tell him, his father was_ rarely_ home, and his brother . . . His brother was not even the brother he knew.

Soubi hummed for a moment and Ritsuka hopefully stared at Soubi. Then, the older man wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's waist, snuggled closer to the boy, and rested his forehead on Ritsuka's forehead. Finally, he opened his eyes and gazed down at the innocent pair of plum eyes that stared back at him. There was a heavy blush on the boy's face, but the darkness of the room somewhat hid it.

"Don't you know, Ritsuka?" The small boy quickly avoided eye contact and decided to bury himself against Soubi's chest. It was an embarrassing question to ask at the age of fifteen, but he never learned it. He missed the days that his classmates and him were suppose to learn it in school because Ritsuka had gotten a fever for being drowned in cold water by his mother again. Naturally, Ritsuka was still innocent by mind . . . somewhat.

Then, there was a light, but warm hand caressing his cheek that made Ritsuka hum in content. He leaned in, wanting more of the sensation, but he told himself that he could not. That he was very serious - and embarrassed - about the question and he did not need to be touched right now.

"Do you have to . . . touch me? Few hours ago, you touched me all you wanted. Were you not satisfied that I fell asleep?" Soubi chuckled, but did not stop caressing the boy's cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything, Ritsuka." Ritsuka knew that was obviously a lie, but it was not the first time, and to be honest, Ritsuka rather liked it when Soubi lied like this because it would turn into something that Ritsuka just simply could not refuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's something that I have had forever.<strong>

**It's going to be a short story and that's it.**

**This was written way before Tongue Twisters, so I hope you like it.**

**Please, as always, review.**

**By the way, I will be posting short stories like these every now and then.**

**Don't want my readers to think I'm dead.**

**Thank you!**

**-Theressa**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

**Innocence**

Theressa

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Reaction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously . . .<strong>

_"Don't worry, I won't do anything, Ritsuka." Ritsuka knew that was obviously a lie, but it was not the first time, and to be honest, Ritsuka rather liked it when Soubi lied like this because it would turn into something that Ritsuka just simply could not refuse._

* * *

><p>The two kissed, a simple lip to lip contact, but Ritsuka wanted more than that.<p>

Ritsuka got up without breaking the kiss to climb on top of the blond adult, the blanket sliding off his body to reveal smooth skin. Soubi smirked into the kiss. His hands settled on the young boy's hips and navigated Ritsuka's bottom to settle on his naked thigh because if Soubi were to move him . . . _there_ . . . both of them would not be sleeping tonight.

Ritsuka licked Soubi's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. However, Soubi was first to break the kiss, which did not settle well with Ritsuka. Suppose that was what Soubi should have seen coming. Afterall, Ritsuka was fifteen and was going through some changes.

"Ritsuka-" The boy whined. Now, Soubi was in trouble as he stared at the hungry eyes of Ritsuka. Soubi smirked. He should stop postponing.

Soubi encouraged Ritsuka to listen to what he had to say and wait for what he wanted.

"Don't you want to know where babies come from?"

Ritsuka groaned. He was in pain now. Soubi never had made Ritsuka wait before and he felt like he was torturing the poor hormonal boy. Carefully, Soubi moved his hand from the boy's hips to cup the buttocks. Ritsuka let out a throaty moan.

"I suppose I'll just show you. But there's one thing you need to know, Ritsuka," Soubi whispered huskily into Ritsuka's ears. "It's impossible for two males to create a child together. It takes a female and a male to create one. An egg from the female and a sperm from the male to fertilize the egg."

"Soubi!" A finger slid inside of Ritsuka's recently-used entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be wonderful.<strong>

**But they are not required. **

**This story has been laying around my room, so . . .**

**I asked myself, "Why the hell is it on the ground instead on the web?"**

**So, I'll be updating it every week.**

**Thanks!**

**-Theressa**


End file.
